Pinky Promise
by snowwy-owl
Summary: Izaya has a little confrontation with the school bully, Shizuo Heiwajima. Grade School AU fluffy sweetness, there are only two chapters!
1. Chapter 1

IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE

IF OWNED DURARARA… -moans-

Izaya skipped happily, hand entwined with his mother's as he walked into the large building. He smiled brightly as the hustle and bustle of paranoid parents hugged their children and walked them into their assigned classes. Izaya's mother was different, she couldn't wait to let go of his hand and let him around and bring home fascinating things from his school day, and she loved how her son explored everything. The young boy led his mother to his classroom down the hall giggling the whole time. He opened the large door leading into the brightly colored fourth grade classroom. He smiled at the decorations his face blushing slightly as the other students stared at him. He stepped back a little a small wave of nervousness flooding over him. A boy walked over to him, he was the same height as Izaya and had light brown hair and a tooth missing.

"Hi, I'm Shinra, I like your eyes." He said, a slight lisp could be heard as he spoke.

Izaya reached up to his face, as if to cover his ruby colored eyes but stopped half way. He looked at the other boy.

"Thank you." He mumbled. The other smiled and grabbed his wrist pulling him over to a short plastic table kneeling him down and handing him a small green bag. Izaya looked at the little plastic piece in his hand, reading the words plastered on it. _Chocolate Animal Crackers. _He smiled and opened it taking out one of a bunny, biting off his headfirst. He smiled once more then looked up at the other children at the table. Izaya looked at Shinra again who only smiled back at him. He pointed to a boy with slicked back hair that was a charcoal brown color, kind of messy though. The boy was dozing slightly, obviously didn't get up early enough.

"That's Kadota, he didn't get up early enough this morning."

Told ya.

"Next to him is my future wife Celty, isn't she pretty?"

Izaya looked over to the girl whose face was covered by a pink hat with flowing veils covering her face. They swayed back and forth yet she didn't move a muscle. What Izaya could see was the pale white skin showing past her pink shirt with bows covering either shoulder. She was lovely.

"She is." Izaya said. Shinra smiled and looked at her grinning his head off as she only looked away. You couldn't see it but she was blushing. Izaya took out another cookie, a lion this time, and ate it whole, taking in the scenery of the colorful room. He looked over every corner, every face, every…. Who's that?

"Coffee?" Izaya blurted out, he stared at the mocha colored eyes that were looking down into a green bag of animal crackers. The boy noticed Izaya's staring and glared at him. Izaya only smiled back at him. The boy gritted his teeth, obviously mad about something. Izaya put up his hand waving at the brunette, which in return only made him angrier. Izaya stopped smiling and tilted his head like a curious puppy. The boy was furious now and walked over to Izaya, who noticed a blue cast covering his right leg. The boy grabbed Izaya's collar and lifted him up to his height. Izaya grabbed the taller boys hands, as not to be choked by his own shirt.

"Just what are you so smiley about?" The brunette asked pulling Izaya close to his face. The raven-haired child only mewed slightly.

"I-I was just being nice, that's all. You know, first day of school and all." Izaya worked up a smile and swung his feet slightly since they were so far from the ground. He was having a little fun.

"Well this isn't **my** first day, I was here all summer. If I could I'd have this place burned to the ground. I'm so sick of these stupid walls and the dumb ass teacher too!" he growled. Izaya gasped and flailed around until the brute released him.

"You said a bad word! You deserve to be in summer school!" Izaya shouted, not to make him angry, just to say it. The taller growled and grabbed Izaya's arm, squeezing it roughly. The other squealed yanking at the appendage to release it from the others firm grip. His eyes started to water and he was screaming now. Izaya thought of something quickly.

"W-what's you n-name—?" he managed past his tears. The boy only glared harder.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." He grunted. Izaya forced on a smile.

"S-Shizuo… I like your eyes, t-they're pretty" Izaya groaned out. Shizuo only stared and slowly released the smaller boy. He turned and sat down where he stood.

"Thank you." He mumbled. Izaya smiled and looked at his hand, which was crumpling an empty bag of animal crackers. Izaya sat next to him and pulled out about 7 animal crackers from his own bag and handed them to Shizuo.

"Here." He said. The brunette looked at the hand as if he was holding a piece of alien food. After a second or two of staring he took the crackers and ate them quietly. Izaya smiled and sat quietly, waiting for the teacher to enter the room. He thinks he made a new friend, maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Shizuo!" Izaya mewled as he entered the classroom. He sat down next to Shizuo at a little red, plastic table and smiled at the other child. The brunette only looked forward at the teacher as he told the class what they'd be doing today.

"Each of you will be getting a cubby to put your things in and will make nametags to specify which one is yours," He said, clasping his hands together. Izaya nodded as if the teacher was talking directly to him and smiled again. He felt a tug at his shirt and looked over at Shizuo whose gaze was still glued to the teacher.

"What does that mean?" He asked in an unwavering tone, hand still clasping Izaya's maroon colored shirt. Said raven-haired boy only tilted his head.

"What does, what mean?" He also asked staring at the brunette's dark cocoa colored eyes.

"Spe- speci… that long word." He mumbled turning his gaze to the carpeted floor. Izaya thought for a second then looked back at him.

"Do you mean specify? It means to identify; in that instance it means to figure out whose is whose." He said smiling at his friend. Shizuo didn't look at Izaya but nodded.

"Thank you." He mumbled; it was barely auditable. Izaya smiled and scooted closer to the brunette. Izaya felt something hard hit his leg as he got closer and heard a sharp sound almost echo as he hit it. The other violently flinched when Izaya accidentally ran in the blue cast tapered on Shizuo's leg; it had cracked. Izaya looked down and noticed what he'd done and whimpered.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to." He whined, small tears forming in his eyes. Shizuo only stared at him quietly. The boys ruby eyes looked at the broken piece of plastic and took it in his palms squeezing it as if it'd magically band together. Another sound came and it was the cast again; it had pressed itself into Shizuo's leg and you could see a faint purple mark stained on his skin threw the cracks. Izaya was now fully crying and weeping quite loudly at what he he'd done. The teacher, of course, heard this and went over to him, scooping him up in his arms. Izaya was bawling his eyes out and kicking his feet everywhere. The teacher looked at Shizuo and almost, almost, glared at him.

"Shizuo, what happened?" the teacher asked, his voice was steady and serious. Shizuo only shrugged and kept quiet, picking at a piece of the shattered cast trying to get it out of his leg. The teacher gave him a disappointed look, completely ignoring the wound that had formed, and turned back at Izaya, shaking him slightly, trying to get him to calm down.

"Izaya, why are you crying?" The ink black hair shook back and forth as Izaya sobbed even louder, but not wanting to be disobedient, he spoke.

"I-I… I hurt S-Shizu-chan!" He whined, his voice nasally sounding. The teacher stared almost shocked at the boy, and then he looked towards Shizuo. The boy was staring at his hands and fiddling with the plastic in between his thumbs. Izaya whined louder. The teacher took him to the other side of the room to clean his face. Shizuo sat quietly as the other kids murmured and stared, he didn't like being talked about, he hated when people did that cruel thing where they speak just loud enough that they know you can hear them, and he knew exactly what they were whispering of, "Shizuo probably punched him." "He forced Izaya to say that, there's no way that stringy kid could hurt **him**." "What a mean boy." Shizuo only stayed silent waiting for the teacher to come back and distract the gossiping children. After a few minutes Izaya's face was clean but a bright red color. He started walking towards Shizuo but was pulled down by Shinra before he could even take five steps. The boys face was tense and fearful.

"Izaya are you out of your head?" he asked quietly. Izaya only responded with a, what? and tugged his wrist out of Shinra's hand.

"I didn't do anything about it yesterday but you don't want to mess with Shizuo!"

"Why not he's my friend! I didn't mean to hurt him!"

Shinra tried to hush the crimson-eyed boy.

"You didn't hurt him,"

"Yes I did, I hit his cast."

Shinra stayed silent for a second then proceeded to speak.

"The only person that can hurt Shizuo is himself."

"Huh?"

Shinra sighed then looked over Izaya's shoulder to Shizuo who was sleeping alone at his table, his face buried in his arms.

"Shizuo's a very unique person, he's so strong and can lift all sorts of heavy objects, but," Shinra gave another look at Shizuo then looked back at Izaya. "Every time he does lift something, he hurts himself." Izaya looked at him in shock then to Shizuo who was resting uneasily on his arms. He looked sad and a little irritated even though you couldn't see his face. Izaya gave Shinra a glance then got down on all four scooting over to where Shizuo was sleeping. He made it half way there and whimpered as the carpet burned his skin, he looked up slightly and saw Celty staring at him, she was silent for a moment and then picked up a bright green crayon sitting on her table. She wrote him a message on a piece of paper.

_What are you doing? It's time for math. Go back to your seat._

Izaya scoffed quietly and looked at her as if she had just said something completely incoherent.

"That's what I'm trying to do. SHH!

He whispered. She only shook her head and the pinks veils swayed to and fro over her face, or at least he thought she had one. He continued over the rest of the way, half listening to the teacher blabber on about fractions and things, he already knew what fractions were, how to divide them and how to change them to decimals and such, and as he slowly crept threw all of the very much children that's all he could think about without imaging if Shizuo hated him. He groaned at the thought, the first friend **he **had made a bond with might not even speak to him; it was truly depressing. He crawled a little ways until his head banged into something, hard, made of plastic, _red_. He looked up at the heaving figure and sorrowfully squeaked out a groan.

_He looks so sad._

He stared at the boy for a second. Shizuo's hair was messy and his body would shake every once in a while. Izaya patted his head to get him to wake up, which worked swimming, except for the fact that Shizuo's eyes were red and puffy and those coffee colored eyes were partly glazed over from lack of rest. Izaya smiled lightly and patted his head once again. The boy lowered his gaze and grimaced.

"Cut it out." was all he said before curling back into his arms. Izaya patted his head harder this time pulling the brunette from his position. Shizuo looked down for a second then decided it'd be best if he'd just tell Izaya to get lost and leave him alone. He looked up only not to Izaya but to an outstretched hand and a small fragile looking pinky pointing directly towards him. He stared momentarily confused by the gesture, and then Izaya spoke.

"I promise I won't ever be a bother to you as long as we stay friends, okay?"

He asked. Shizuo glanced up at him the hooked his pinky with Izaya's saying his vow.

"I promise I won't try to hurt you as long as we stay friends" he said. Izaya smiled and let go. He scooted closer to Shizuo and was extra careful. The coffee colored eyes were bright and shiny as a smile grazed Shizuo's face. Izaya had on his usual shiny grin and his ruby eyes were glistening. Shizuo leaned his head onto Izaya's shoulder and entwined their fingers.

"I'm glad were friends, Izaya."

"And we'll stay friend forever,"

Izaya wrapped his arm around Shizuo's shoulder.

"I promise."


	3. want more?

I got a lot of PM's asking if I'd continue this, which I wasn't planning to do, but! they said "It's so cute" "Give us moar" "WEE!" and such and I just wanna know if you'd like this to continue. (It won't be in grade school though, It'll be in middle) SOOOO Just review telling me what you'd like and I will.

LOVE AND HUGS,

IndustrialApples.


	4. THERE'S MORE

**WOW. 1 day and I already have people asking for a sequel. Yes it's a sequel, this is a continuation so NEH. The New Story, whose name I was thinking of all day in math(that's not a good thing BTW) is ****_Overprotective Big Brother Complex, _****cause Shizu-chan does not believe in sharing… anything or anyone. SO LOOK FO' IT! YEAH!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**I'll go…**

**…**

**write…**

**… it…**

**…**

**…**

**BYE!**

**-Industrial(idiot) Apples :3**


End file.
